Harry Potter and the Return of the Aurors
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Harry Potter discovers the truth of his father, Severus Snape. Star Wars with Harry Potter characters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

HARRY POTTER

RETURN OF THE AURORS

Harry Potter has returned to  
>his home region of Surrey in<br>an attempt to rescue his  
>friend Ron Weasley from the<br>clutches of the vile gangster  
>Golgomath the Giant.<p>

Little does Harry know that the  
>NEW MINISTRY has secretly<br>begun construction on a new  
>armored space station even<br>more powerful than the first  
>dreaded Dark Mark.<p>

When completed, this ultimate  
>weapon will spell certain doom<br>for the Dumbledore's Army  
>struggling to restore freedom<br>to the galaxy . . .


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Luke Skywalker - Harry Potter (age 23), Auror Knight**

**Han Solo - Ron Weasley (age 33), Captain of the _Ford Anglia, _Army General**

**Leia Organa - Hermione Granger (age 23), Princess of Scotland**

**Lando Calrissian - Dean Thomas (age 35), Gold Leader, Army General**

**C-3PO (Threepio) - W-PRC (Percy) (age 38), prefect droid**

**R2-D2 (Artoo) - HD-WG (Hedwig) (age 37), messenger droid**

**Chewbacca - Rubeus Hagrid (age 204), co-pilot of the _Ford Anglia_**

**Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader - James Potter / Severus Snape (age 46), Auror Knight and General, Dark Apprentice of the Death Eaters**

**Palpatine - Dark Lord Voldemort (age 86), Dark Lord of the Death Eaters, Dark Lord of the New Ministry**

**Yoda - Albus (age 900), Head Auror and General**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi - Sirius Black (deceased), Auror Master and General**

**Wedge Antilles - Neville Longbottom (age 25), Red Leader, Army Commander**

**Firmus Piett - Gifford Ollerton (age 27), Ministry Admiral of the _Half-Blood Prince_**

**Wicket Wystri Warrick - Firenze Centaurus (age 11), scout**

**Boba Fett - Draco Malfoy (age 36), bounty hunter**

**Mon Mothma - Millicent Bagnold (age 52), DA Head of State**

**Paploo - ****Bane (age 15), scout**

**Logray - Chiron (age 63), sorcerer and medicine man**

**Jabba Desilijic Tiure - Golgomath the Giant (age 604), crime lord**

**Boussh - Bulstrode (deceased), bounty hunter**

**Rancor - Hungarian Horntail (age 12), Grawp's execution beast**

**Sarlacc - Devil's Snare (age 6,500), carnivorous plant**

**Tiaan Jerjerrod - Pierre Bonaccord (age 54), Ministry Governor**

**Bib Fortuna - Walden Macnair (age 58), majordomo**

**Gial Ackbar - Admiral Murcus (age 48), DA Admiral**

**Jubnuk - Flint (age 45), guard**

**Barada - Baruffio (age 38), guard**

**Ephant Mon - Crookshanks (age 47), best friend to Golgomath**

**Ree Yees - Tristan (age 34), assassin**

**Malakili - Silvanus Kettleburn (age 45), dragon keeper**

**Salacious Crumb - Peeves (age 23), court jester**

**Tessek - Bogrod (age 38), accountant**

**Arvel Crynyd - Aiden Lynch (age 23), Green Leader**

**Nien Nunb - Gornuk (age 33), gunner to General Malfoy**

**Sy Snootles - Celstina Warbeck (age 25), singer**

**Droopy McCool - Gideon Crumb (age 26), musician**

**Watts - Lieutenent Smith (age 45), Ministry officer**

**Max Rebo - Orsino Thrustin (age 29), band leader**

**EV-9D9 - AN-TNN (Antonin) (age 36), torture droid**

**Marquand - Avery (age 45), walker pilot**

**Dyer - Jugson (age 46), Ministry officer**

**Crix Madine - Saul Croaker (age 63), Army General**

**Oola - Hokey (age 23), slave**

**Mara Jade - Ginny Weasley (age 21), Dark Acolyte to the Death Eaters, Dark Lord's Hand**

**Yarna D'al Gargan - Mary Cattermole (age 36), slave**

**Teebo - Ronan (age 30), scout**

**Chirpa - Chief Magorian (age 39), Chief of the Centaurs**

**Jhoff - Savage (age 54), Ministry controller**

**Gherant - Godelot (age 47), Ministry General**

**Bossk - Fenrir Greyback (age 46), bounty hunter**

**Dengar - Urquhart (age 33), b30ounty hunter**

**Judder Page - Jimmy Peakes (age 27), Army Lieutenant**

**Tycho Celchu - Terry Boot (age 25), Red Two, Army Captain**

**Horton Salm - Tiberius McLaggen (age 34), Gray Leader, Army General**

**Gilad Pellaeon - Tiberius Ogden (age 55), Ministry Captain of the _Greater Good _(unseen)**

**Sila Kott - Laura Madley (age 20), Red Three**

**Derek "Hobbie" Klivian - Ernie Macmillan (age 23), Red Four**

**Grizz Frix - Andrew Kirke (age 24), Red Five**

**Keir Santage - Kevin Whitby (age 23), Red Seven**

**Wes Janson - Lee Jordan (age 24), Army Commander**

**Janus Greejatus - Amelia Bones (age 82), aide to Lord Voldemort**

**Sim Aloo - Pansy Parkinson (age 54), aide to Lord Voldemort**

**Bren Derlin - Giffard Abbott (age 46), Army Major**

**Airen Cracken - Newt Scamander (age 50), Army General**

**_Planets:_**

**Tatooine - Surrey**

**Death Star II - Dark Mark II**

**Endor - Forbidden Forest**

**Sullust - Gringotts**

**Coruscant - London**

**Naboo - Spinner's End**

**Bespin - Newham**

**Taanab - Wiltshire (mention only)**

**Dagobah - Mould-on-the-Would**

_**Millenium Falcon **_**-**** _Ford Anglia_**

**_Executer - Half-Blood Prince_**

**_Chimaera _- _Greater Good_**

**_Home One _- _Black Lake_**

_**Species:**_

**Human - Human**

**Wookiee - Half-giant**

**Corellian - Devonian**

**Yoda's species - Dumbledorean**

**Ewok - Centaur**

**Mandalorian - Pureblood**

**Hutt - Giant**

**Ubese - Feline**

**Gamorrean - Troll**

**Twi'lek - Beauxbatons**

**Kowakian monkey lizard - Poltergeist**

**Quarren - Merrow**

**Mon Calamari - Selkie**

**Gran - Celtic**

**Sullustan - Goblin**

**Alderaanian - Scottish**

**Chandrilan - Ravenclaw**

**Socorron - Half-blood**

**Sith - Death Eater**

**Jedi - Auror**

**Naboo - Spinner**

**Rancor - Hungarian Horntail**

**Sarlacc - Devil's Snare**

**Klatooinian - Wizard**

**Chevin - Kneazle**


	3. Enter Lord Snape

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Severus Snape's broom descends from a Ministry cruiser and approaches the half-constructed Dark Mark._

**Captain. **Command station. This is ST-321. Code Clearance Blue. We're starting our approach. Deactivate the Shield Charm.

**Savage. **_[over transmitter] _The security Shield Charm will be deactivated when we have confirmation of your code transmission. Stand by.

_Snape waits impatiently as Savage goes through the transmission._

You are clear to proceed.

**Captain. **We're starting our approach.

_Snape's broom, flanked by two Ministry broom fighters, enters the Dark Mark._

_A Ministry officer turns to Savage._

**Officer. **Inform the commander that Lord Snape's broom has arrived.

**Savage. **Yes, sir.

_Governor Pierre Bonaccord stands in between lines of Ministry officers and Hit Wizards._

_Enter Lord Snape._

**Bonaccord. **Lord Snape. This is an unexpected pleasure. We're honored by your presence.

**Snape. **You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander. I'm here to put you back on schedule.

**Bonaccord. **I assure you, Lord Snape, my men are working as fast as they can.

**Snape. **Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them.

**Bonaccord. **I tell you, this station will be operational as planned.

**Snape. **The Dark Lord does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation.

**Bonaccord. **But he asks the impossible. I need more men.

**Snape. **Perhaps you can tell him that when he arrives.

**Bonaccord. **The Dark Lord's coming here?

**Snape. **That is correct, Commander. And he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress.

**Bonaccord. **We shall double our efforts.

**Snape. **I hope so, Commander. For your sake. The Dark Lord is not as forgiving as I am.

_Exit all._


	4. Golgomath's Palace

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter W-PRC (Percy) and HD-WG (Hedwig)._

**Percy. **Of course I'm worried. And you should be, too. Dean Thomas and poor Rubeus Hagrid never returned from this awful place.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **Don't be so sure. If I told you half the things I've heard about this Golgomath the Giant, you'd probably short-circuit.

_They approach Golgomath's Palace._

Hedwig. Are you sure this is the right place? I'd better knock, I suppose.

_Percy knocks on the door._

There doesn't seem to be anyone here. Let's go back and tell Master Harry.

_Enter guard droid._

**Guard. **Tee chuta hhat yudd!

**Percy. **Goodness gracious me! _[to Guard, in Giant] _HD-WG and W-PRC to see your master Golgomath the Giant.

_Exit Guard._

_[in English] _I don't think they're going to let us in, Hedwig. We'd better go.

_The door slides open and Hedwig enters the palace._

Hedwig. Wait. Oh, dear!

_Percy reluctantly enters the palace._

Hedwig. Hedwig. I really don't think we should rush into all this.

_Enter disembodied brain of monk._

_Exit Monk._

Oh, Hedwig! Hedwig. Wait for me.

_Enter First Security Troll._

**Troll. **_[grunts in Troll]_

**Percy. **_[to Hedwig] _Just you deliver Master Harry's message and get us out of here.

_Enter Second Security Troll._

Oh, my!

_The doors slam shut behind them._

Oh, no!

_Enter Walden Macnair, Golgomath's majordomo._

**Macnair. **Die wanna wanga.

**Percy. **Oh, my! Die wanna wauaga. We . . . we bring a message to your master, Golgomath the Giant.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Percy. **And a gift. _[to Hedwig] _Gift? What gift?

**Macnair. **Nee labba no badda. Me chaade su goodie.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps a negative reply]_

**Percy. **He says that our instructions are to give it only to Golgomath himself.

**Troll. **_[in Troll, menacing] _Should I pound the talkdroid with my club?

**Percy. **I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid he's ever so stubborn about these sort of things.

**Macnair. **Nudd chaa.

_Exit Macnair and Hedwig._

**Percy. **Hedwig. I have a bad feeling about this.

_Exit all._


	5. Harry's Message

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

_Enter Percy, Hedwig, and Macnair, in the throne room of Golgomath the Giant. Chained to the giant is Hokey, a Beauxbatons slave, and sitting beside him is his court jester, Peeves. Nearby is his best friend Crookshanks and his accountant Bogrod. In the far corner is the bounty hunter Draco Malfoy. Also, in the palace, are Malfoy's rivals Fenrir Greyback and Urquhart._

**Golgomath. **Ooooh.

**Macnair. **_[whispers in Giant to his master]_

**Percy. **Good morning.

**Macnair. **_[__whispers to Golgomath]_

**Percy. **The message. Hedwig. The message.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Golgomath. **Bo shuda.

_Enter Floo image of Auror Knight Harry Potter._

**Harry. **Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Harry Potter, Auror Knight and friend to Captain Weasley. I know that you are powerful, mighty Golgomath, and that your anger with Weasley must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Weasley's life.

**All. **_[laughs]_

**Harry. **With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these two droids.

**Percy. **What did he say?

**Harry. **Both are hard-working and will serve you well.

_Exit Harry._

**Percy. **This can't be. Hedwig. You're playing the wrong message.

**Peeves. **_[laughs]_

**Macnair. **Bargain rather than fight? He's no Auror.

_Golgomath laughs._

**Golgomath. **_[__in Giant] _There will be no bargain.

**Percy. **_[aside, to Hedwig] _We're doomed.

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _I will not give up my favorite decoration. I like Captain Weasley where he is.

_Golgomath points towards the wall where the frozen form of Ron Weasley hangs._

**Percy. **Hedwig, look! Captain Weasley. And he's still frozen in carbonite.

**All. **_[laughs]_

_Security trolls grab Percy and Hedwig and exit._


	6. Antonin

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas **

_Enter Percy and Hedwig, led by security trolls._

**Percy. **What could possibly have come over Master Harry? Is it something I did? He never expressed any unhappiness with my work.

_A hand from a cell reaches for him._

O! O! How horrid! O!

_Enter AN-TNN (Antonin)._

**Antonin. **Ah, good, New acquisitions. You are a prefect droid, are you not?

**Percy. **I am W-PRC, Human-Pre . . .

**Antonin. **Yes or no will do.

**Percy. **O! Well, yes.

**Antonin. **How many languages do you speak?

**Percy. **I am fluent in over 6,000,000 forms of communication and can readily . . .

**Antonin. **Splendid. We have been without an interpreter since our master got angry with our last prefect droid and disintegrated him.

**First Troll. **_[chuckles]_

**Percy. **Disintegrated?

**Antonin. **Guard. This prefect might be useful. Fit him with a restraining bolt and take him back up to His Excellency's main audience chamber.

_First Troll shoves Percy towards the door._

**Percy. **Hedwig. Don't leave me. O!

_Exit Percy and First Troll._

**Hedwig. **_[cries angrily at Antonin]_

**Antonin. **You're a feisty little one, but you'll soon learn some respect. I have need for you on the master's sail barge. And I think you'll fill in quite nicely.

_Exit all._


	7. Bulstrode

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_In Golgomath's palace, a party is going on. A band of various beings played music: Orsino Thrustin, Celestina Warbeck as singer, and Gideon Crumb are the leaders. Hokey __is chained to Golgomath. The Ministry assassin Ginny Weasley is disguised as dancer Molly, there to assassinate Harry Potter. The other main dancer was Mary Cattermole, a Muggle-born who has been widowed and her children stolen from her. The Pureblood bounty hunter Draco Malfoy flirts with another dancer, the Beauxbatons female Leanne._

_Ginny confers with her Master, Lord Voldemort._

**Voldemort. **_[via Sonorus] _Potter has not yet appeared?

**Ginny. **_[via Sonorus] _Not yet. But Weasley is still here. When Potter comes, I'll be ready.

**Voldemort. **_[via Sonorus] _Excellent. Such a threat must be eliminated.

_Ginny smiles._

**Ginny. **_[via Sonorus] _He will be. Golgomath may even get to him first.

_Voldemort's presence grows cold._

**Voldemort. **_[via Sonorus] _Do not underestimate this opponent. Remember Newham.

_Ginny grimaces._

**Ginny. **_[via Sonorus] _I remember Newham. Potter will die here.

_Voldemort smiles, then his presence fades._

_Ginny resumes her role, until t__he music ends._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Ah! Do that again!

**Thrustin. **_[in Giant] _One, two, three!

_The music begins, but Thrustin stops it._

No, daddy, no! One, two, three!

_The music starts off again with "Auror Rocks", with the beautiful Celestina singing._

**Golgomath. **_[to Hokey] _Da eitha!

**Hokey. **No chuba negatori. Na! Na! Natoota.

**Golgomath. **_[__angry] _Boscka!

_The trapdoor falls and Hokey tumbles below. She is devoured by the Hungarian Horntail._

_Enter the feline bounty hunter Bulstrode and his prisoner the half-giant Hagrid._

**Bulstrode. **_[in Feline] _I am Bulstrode. I have come for the bounty on this half-giant.

**Percy. **Oh, no! Rubeus!

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _At last we have the mighty Rubeus Hagrid.

_He beckons Percy._

**Percy. **O! Uh . . . yes, uh, I am here , Your Worshipfulness. Uh . . . yes!

**Golgomath. **_[s__peaks in Giant]_

**Percy. **O! The illustrious Golgomath bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of 25,000.

**Bulstrode. **_[in Feline] _I want 50,000. No less.

**Percy. **50,000. No less.

_Golgomath throws Percy back in his rage._

_[rising] _O! O! But what did I say?

_Malfoy arrives at Golgomath's side._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _I demand an explanation for your insolence, scum.

**Percy. **Uh, the mighty Golgomath asks why he must pay 50,000.

_With her left hand, Bulstrode pulls out a detonator._

**Bulstrode. **_[in Feline] _Tell that swollen garbage bag he will have to better than that, or they will be picking his smelly hide out of every crack in this room. I'm holding a thermal detonator.

**Percy. **Because she's holding a thermal detonator.

**All. **O!

_Malfoy draws his rifle._

_However, Golgomath laughs._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _This Snatcher is my kind of scum . . . fearless and inventive.

_Malfoy lowers his rifle._

Tell Madam Bulstrode that I shall offer the sum of 35,000. But be warned: I shall go no higher.

**Percy. **Golgomath offers the sum of 35,000. And I do suggest you take it.

**Bulstrode. **[de_activates the detonator] _Zeebuss.

**Percy. **She agrees.

_The trolls take Hagrid away. Before being imprisoned, the half-giant spots a familiar guard: Dean Thomas._

_Exit all._


	8. Ron's Newfound Freedom

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_The frozen form of Ron Weasley hangs on the wall of Golgomath's chambers._

_Enter Bulstrode._

_The feline presses the control panel and unfreezes Ron. The ex-smuggler falls down, shaking all over._

**Bulstrode. **Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite. Shh. You have hibernation sickness.

**Ron. **I can't see.

**Bulstrode. **Your eyesight will return in time.

**Ron. **Where am I?

**Bulstrode. **Golgomath's palace.

**Ron. **Who are you?

_Bulstrode removes her helmet revealing her true face: Princess Hermione Granger of Scotland._

**Hermione. **Someone who loves you.

**Ron. **Hermione!

_They kiss._

**Hermione. **I've got to get you out of here.

_She pulls Ron to his feet._

_From somewhere nearby, they hear giant laughter._

**Ron. **What's that? I know that laugh.

_Enter Golgomath, Percy, Macnair, Peeves, Dean, Bogrod, Tristan, Crookshanks, Malfoy, and the band._

Hey, Golgomath. Look, Golgomath. I was on my way to pay you back. But I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault.

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _It's too late for that, Weasley. You may have been a good smuggler. But now you're hippogriff fodder.

_Golgomath and Peeves laugh._

**Ron. **Look . . .

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Take him away.

_Security trolls grab him._

**Ron. **_[going] _Golgomath. I'll pay you triple. You're throwing away a fortune here. Don't be a fool!

_Exit Ron and the security trolls._

_Dean and a troll grab Hermione._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Bring her to me.

_The security trolls escort Hermione to Golgomath._

**Hermione. **We have powerful friends. You're going to regret this.

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _I'm sure.

_He grows closer to the Princess._

**Hermione. **Ugh!

**Percy. **O! I can't bear to watch.

_Exit all._


	9. The Hungarian Horntail

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_The security trolls throw Ron into a prison._

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

**Ron. **Hagrid? Hagrid? Is that you?

_Hagrid grabs Ron in a bear hug._

**Hagrid. **_[barks]_

**Ron. **Hag . . . Hagrid.

**Hagrid. **_[barks]_

**Ron. **Wait. I can't see you, pal. What's going on?

**Hagrid. **_[__barks]_

**Ron. **Harry? Harry's mental. He can't take care of himself, much less rescue anybody.

**Hagrid. **He says he's an Auror Knight.

**Ron. **An Auror Knight? I'm out of it for a little while, and everybody gets delusions of grandeur.

**Hagrid.** _[__growls and pats Ron's head]_

**Ron. **I'm all right, pal. I'm all right.

_As Ron and Hagrid speak of Harry, the Auror himself walks into the palace._

_Two security trolls try to stop him, but the Auror chokes them and pushes the trolls aside._

_Enter Macnair._

**Macnair. **_[in Giant] _You are the one called Potter. I remember you.

**Harry. **I must speak with Golgomath.

**Macnair. **_[in Giant] _What are you doing here? You know Golgomath has not accepted your offer, and he will not speak to you. You must wait for _me_.

**Harry. **_[waves hand] _You will take me to Golgomath now.

**Macnair. **_[in Giant] _I will take you to Golgomath now.

_Harry and Macnair enter Golgomath's throne room._

**Harry. **You serve your master well.

**Macnair. **_[in Giant] _I serve my master well.

**Harry. **And you will be rewarded.

**Macnair. **_[in Giant] _And I will be rewarded.

**Percy. **At last! Master Harry's come to rescue me.

_Macnair approaches Golgomath's sleeping form._

**Macnair. **_[in Giant] _Master. _[Golgomath awakes] _Harry Potter, Auror Knight.

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _I told you not to admit him.

**Harry. **I must be allowed to speak.

**Macnair. **_[in Giant] _He must be allowed to speak.

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _O! You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Auror Imperius Curse!

_Enter Malfoy, Dean, and the trolls._

**Harry. **You will bring Captain Weasley and the Half-Giant to me.

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant, laughs] _Your Imperius Curse will not work on me, boy. I was killing Aurors when being an Auror meant something.

**Harry. **Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Weasley and his friends. You can either profit by this . . . or be destroyed. It's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers.

**Percy. **Master Harry. You're standing on . . .

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _There will be no bargain, young Auror. I shall enjoy watching you die.

_The security trolls advance on Harry. Using the Magic, Harry takes a rifle and turns to fire on them._

Boscka!

_The trapdoor falls. Harry and the troll Flint fall into the Horntail pit. All laugh._

_Enter the Hungarian Horntail, a black, lizardlike dragon._

**Percy. **Oh, no! The Horntail!

_Flint resorts to natural animal fear, and tries to run. The Horntail grabs Flint and eats him. He dies._

_The Horntail turns on Harry. It swipes at Harry. Harry dodges. Harry grabs a bone, holding it like a sword. The Horntail picks up Harry._

_Harry wedges the bone in the Horntail's mouth. In pain, the Horntail drops Harry. The Auror dodges behind some rocks._

_The Horntail snaps the bone._

**Horntail. **_[howls]_

_Harry takes a boulder, and slams it on the dragon's claws. Distracting the beast, Harry runs for the utility door._

_Enter Ginny, who watches the struggle with grudging respect, having just narrowly escaped from Golgomath's security chief Morag MacDougal._

_Silvanus Kettleburn and the other Horntail keepers push him back._

**Keepers. **_[laughs]_

_Harry takes a skull and throws it at the control panel. The door falls onto the Horntail's neck. It dies._

_Enter Kettleburn and the other keepers._

_The keepers take him away. But one._

_Kettleburn leans over the Horntail and cries._

_The guards take Harry into the throne room._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Bring me Weasley and the half-giant. They will all suffer for this outrage.

_Enter Ron and Hagrid, led in by sentries._

**Harry. **Ron.

**Ron. **Harry.

**Harry. **Are you all right?

**Ron. **Fine. Together again, huh?

**Harry. **Wouldn't miss it.

**Ron. **How are we doing?

**Harry. **Same as always.

**Ron. **That bad, eh? Where's Hermione?

**Hermione. **I'm here.

**Grawp. **_[in Giant] _I have decided you shall be terminated immediately. Therefore, you will all be transported to Wisteria Walk, where your death awaits at the Chamber of Secrets, the resting place of the deadly Devil's Snare. In its belly, you shall learn a new definition of pain and suffering as your are slowly digested over a thousand years.

**Percy. **His High Exaltedness, the great Golgomath the Giant, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately.

**Ron. **Good. I hate long waits.

**Percy. **You will therefore be taken to Wisteria Walk and cast into the Chamber of Secrets, the nesting place of the all-powerful Devil's Snare.

**Ron. **Doesn't sound so bad.

**Percy. **In its belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand years.

**Ron. **On second thought, let's pass on that, eh?

_The security trolls lead Harry, Ron, and Hagrid out of the palace._

**Harry. **You should have bargained, Golgomath. That's the last mistake you'll ever make.

_Golgomath laughs, as his guards and prisoners exit._

_As many among Golgomath's court file out, Ginny approaches Golgomath and Percy._

**Ginny. **Your Exaltedness? Your Exaltedness? Please?

_Golgomath and Percy turn._

I am Molly, Your Exaltedness. One of your dancers. Could I please come along with you?

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _I think not.

**Percy. **_[distracted, glancing over at Harry] _Oh, ah, the great Golgomath the Giant says no.

**Ginny. **_[waves her hand] _Please, Your Exaltedness?

_Golgomath laughs coldly._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Leave me now. A broomstick shall be placed at your disposal. I hope to never see you again.

**Percy. **The great Golgomath the Giant says you are to leave him now. He says a broomstick will be placed at your disposal, and that you are not to be seen here again.

**Ginny. **_[sighs] _I thank Your Exaltedness for his kindness. May you live forever.

_Exit all but Ginny._

_Ginny departs from Golgomath's Palace._

**Voldemort. **_[via Sonorus, angry] _So you have failed. I am disappointed, Ginevra Weasley. Disappointed, indeed.

**Ginny. **_[via Sonorus, bitter] _I know. But perhaps Golgomath can deal with him.

**Voldemort. **_[via Sonorus, contemptuous] _Do you seriously believe that?

_Ginny sighs._

**Ginny. **_[via Sonorus] _No.

_Silence._

**Voldemort. **_[via Sonorus] _Potter is of no immediate importance. Continue on to West Country. We will discuss this when you return.

_Voldemort's presence fades._

**Ginny. **_[aside] _My first true failure since the Dark Lord designated me his Hand. This hurts . . . terribly. But it will be all right. I will make it all right. Potter might escape now. But he cannot avoid me forever. Eventually, I shall catch him . . . and he will die.

_Exit Ginny._


	10. The Death of Golgomath

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Golgomath's sail barge and two skiffs fly out toward a pit where the giant Devil's lies. On the barge, Hermione is chained to Golgomath, and Macnair and Percy stand nearby. On one of the skiffs, Harry, Ron, and Hagrid stand by Dean and the Wizard Baruffio, another guard. The last skiff is full of sentries._

**Ron. **I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur.

**Harry. **There's nothing to see. I used to live here, you know.

**Ron. **And you're gonna die here. Convenient.

**Harry. **Just stick close to Hagrid and Dean. I've taken care of everything.

**Ron. **Oh . . . great.

_On the barge, Golgomath tugs at Hermione's chain. She tries to pull away._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Soon you will learn to appreciate me.

_Percy walks away . . . right into Hedwig._

**Hedwig. **_[angrily] _O! Watch it!

**Percy. **O! I'm terribly sor - Hedwig. What are you doing here?

**Hedwig. **Serving drinks. Wha . . .

**Percy. **Well, I can see you're serving drinks. But this place is dangerous. They're going to execute Master Harry and, if we're not careful, us, too.

**Hedwig. **Don't worry, Perce. Everything is under control.

**Percy. **Hmm. I wish I had your confidence.

_The skiffs and barge stop above the Chamber of Secrets. Harry looks down on the large Devil's Snare._

_The sentries shove Harry onto the plank._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Victims of the almighty Devil's Snare. I hope that you die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, I shall now listen to your pleas.

**Percy. **_[over megaphone] _Victims of the almighty Devil's Snare. His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Golgomath the Giant will now listen to your pleas.

**Golgomath. **_[__over megaphone, laughs] _Auror . . .

**Ron. **Percy. You tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us. _[to Hagrid] _Right?

**Hagrid. **Right!

_Hedwig arrives at the edge of the barge._

**Harry. **Golgomath. This is your last chance. Free us or die.

_Golgomath and his entourage laugh._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Move him into position.

_Baruffio prods Harry to the edge of the plank. Harry nods at Dean, who nods back._

_Harry looks up at Hedwig, who salutes. A panel opens, revealing Harry's concealed lightwand._

Put him in.

_Harry jumps off the plank, then flips into the air, catching his 'wand midjump. As he lands, he activates the emerald blade._

_He attacks the sentries behind Ron and Hagrid. Dean tears off his helmet, and rams it into the pilot of the skiff. The sentries Harry fights fall into the gaping mouth of the Devil's Snare and die._

_[yells an order in Giant]_

_Malfoy heads down for the skiff._

_Harry begins to untie Hagrid's bonds._

**Hagrid. **_[barks anxiously]_

**Harry. **Easy, Hagrid.

_Enter more sentries. A sentry fires the laser cannon, knocking Dean and the pilot toward the maw of the Devil's Snare. The pilot dies, but Dean hangs on._

**Draco. **Whoa! Whoa! Help!

_As Hagrid unties Ron, Malfoy lands on the skiff. Malfoy tries to fire on the ex-smuggler, but Harry gets there first. He deflects the Pureblood's gunfire._

_The cannon shakes the skiff. Hagrid throws himself protectively over Ron._

**Ron. **Hagrid. You're hit?

**Hagrid. **_[howls] _

**Ron. **_[grabs at the air] _Where is he?

_Malfoy wraps a cable around Harry. Using his 'wand, Harry slices the cable._

_Another blast knocks Malfoy to the deck._

**Dean. **Ron. Hagrid.

**Ron. **Dean.

_Harry jumps to take care of the sentries on the other skiff._

_Malfoy rises to his feet, as Ron picks up a spear._

**Hagrid. **_[barks]_

**Ron. **Draco Malfoy?

_Malfoy aims his rifle at Harry._

Draco Malfoy? Where?

_Ron knocks the spear into Malfoy. His jetpack goes haywire. He flies everywhere, falling directly into the Devil's Snare's mouth . . . for now._

_On the barge, a stunned Golgomath drops his megaphone. Hermione wraps the chain around the giant's neck._

**Hermione. **Now you know how it feels to have cold iron around your throat, Golgomath.

_Golgomath dies._

_Exit all._


	11. The Battle of the Chamber of Secrets

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Harry continues to duel the sentries on the other skiff, as Ron lowers the spear toward Dean._

**Ron. **Dean. Grab it.

**Dean. **Lower it.

**Ron. **I'm trying.

_The cannon fires again, shaking the skiff. The rope snaps and Dean flies toward the Devil's Snare._

_Ron finds himself dangling above the Devil's Snare and Dean._

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Grab me, Hagrid. I'm slipping.

_Hagrid grabs Ron's legs, as the Devonian dangles the spear toward the struggling Dean._

_As soon as Harry disposes of the last guard, trolls fire another blast at the skiff._

_Harry leaps to the side of the barge. A hatch opens and a guard comes out, holding a rifle toward Harry. Harry grabs his wrist and tosses him into the mouth of the Devil's Snare._

_Ron extends the spear toward Dean._

Grab it. _[Dean reaches for it.] _Almost. You almost got it.

_Another blast causes Dean to let go of the spear._

**Dean. **Hold it. Whoa!

_Just when they are about to fire again, Harry engages them, killing the gunner._

**Ron. **Gently now. All . . . all right. Easy. Hold me, Hagrid.

_Dean screams, as the Devil's Snare's tentacles coil toward him._

_Ron sees a rifle._

Hagrid. Hagrid. Give me the gun. _[Hagrid hands the gun to Ron.] _Don't move, Dean.

**Dean. **No! Wait! I thought you were blind.

**Ron. **It's all right. I can see a lot better. Trust me. Don't move.

_Ron aims the rifle._

**Dean. **A little higher. Just a little higher.

_Ron fires. The Devil's Snare screams and releases Dean, who grabs the spear tightly._

**Ron. **Hagrid. Pull us up. All right . . . up, Hagrid, up.

_Hagrid pulls both Ron and Dean onto the skiff._

_Meanwhile, Hedwig returns to the room Percy and Hermione, still chained to the giant's corpse, are. Hedwig fires his torch and releases Hermione._

**Hermione. **Come on. We've got to get out of here.

_Peeves scratches at Percy's eyes._

**Percy. **Not my eyes. Hedwig. Help. Quickly, Hedwig. O! O!

_Hedwig zaps Peeves and the court jester leaps for the rafters._

Beast!

_Hermione and the droids head for the deck._

**Harry. **Get the gun. Point it at the deck.

_Hermione grabs the large laser cannon._

Point it at the deck.

_A sentry fires at Harry, hitting his prosthetic hand. He groans at the sudden pain and disposes of the sentry with his lightwand._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps wildly]_

**Percy. **Hedwig. Where are we going? I couldn't possibly jump. . . .

_Hedwig butts the prefect, and two fall headfirst into the sand._

_Harry runs toward Hermione and the cannon. Hermione fires._

_The sail barge explodes, as Harry and Hermione swing onto the skiff, where Ron, Hagrid, and Dean are._

**Harry. **Let's go. And don't forget the droids.

**Dean. **We're on our way.

_With two magnets, Dean catches the droids, and they fly off toward the _Ford Anglia _and Harry's waiting Firebolt._

_Ron, Hermione, Dean, Hagrid, and Percy fly the _Anglia_, as Harry and Hedwig fly the Firebolt._

**Harry. **Meet you back at the fleet.

**Hermione. **Hurry. The DA should be assembled by now.

**Harry. **I will.

**Ron. **Hey, Harry, thanks. Thanks for coming after me. Now I owe you one.

_The two head in separate directions._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Harry. **That's right, Hedwig. We're going to the Mould-on-the-Would region. I have a promise to keep . . . to an old friend.

_Exit all._


	12. Lord Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Severus Snape and Pierre Bonaccord, beside a battalion of Ministry troops, awaiting the arrival of Dark Lord Voldemort._

_The Dark Lord's shuttle lands._

_Enter Lord Voldemort, Amelia Bones, Pansy Parkinson, and six sentries._

_Snape and Bonaccord bow before the Dark Lord._

**Voldemort. **_[to Snape] _Rise, my friend.

_Snape rises._

**Snape. **The Dark Mark will be completed on schedule.

**Voldemort. **Yes, I know. You have done well, Lord Snape. And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Potter.

**Snape. **Yes, my Master.

**Voldemort. **Patience, my friend. In time, he will seek you out. And when he does, you must bring him before me. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the dark side of the Magic.

**Snape. **As you wish.

**Voldemort. **Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen.

_He cackles, and he and Snape exit._


	13. The Death of Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_In his house, Auror Headmaster Albus speaks with Auror Knight Harry Potter._

**Albus. **Hmm. That face you make? Look I so old to young eyes?

**Harry. **No. Of course not.

**Albus. **I do. Yes, I do. Sick have I become. Old and weak. When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not, hmm? Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it I have.

_He lies down on the bed weakly._

**Harry. **Professor Albus. You can't die.

**Albus. **Strong am I with the Magic. But not that strong. Twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall. That is the way of things, the way of the Magic.

**Harry. **But I need your help. I've come back to complete the training.

**Albus. **No more training do you require. Already know you that which you need.

**Harry. **Then I am an Auror.

**Albus. **O! _[laughs] _Not yet. One thing remains: Snape. You must confront Snape. Then, only then, an Auror will you be. And confront him you will.

**Harry. **Professor Albus. Is Severus Snape my father?

**Albus. **_[__turning away] _Hmm. Rest I need. Yes, rest.

**Harry. **Albus. I must know.

**Albus. **_[sighs] _Your father he is. Told you, did he?

**Harry. **Yes.

_Albus frowns with concern._

**Albus. **Unexpected this is. And unfortunate.

**Harry. **Unfortunate that I know the truth?

**Albus. **No.

_He turns to face Harry._

Unfortunate that you rushed to face him, that incomplete was your training, that not ready for the burden were you.

**Harry. **I'm sorry.

**Albus. **Remember, an Auror's strength flows from the Magic. But beware anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path . . . forever will it dominate your destiny. . . . Harry . . . Harry . . . Do not . . . do not underestimate the powers of the Dark Lord or suffer your father's fate you will. Harry, when gone am I . . . the last of the Aurors will you be. Harry, the Magic runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned, Harry. . . .

_Albus closes his eyes._

There is . . . another . . . Potter.

_Albus dies._

_Luke wanders back to his Firebolt._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Harry. **I can't do it, Hedwig. I can't go on alone.

**Ghost. **Albus will always be with you.

_Enter the Ghost of Sirius Black_

**Harry. **Sirius. Why didn't you tell me?

_Sirius approaches him through the swamp._

You told me Snape betrayed and murdered my father.

**Ghost. **You father was seduced by the dark side of the Magic. He ceased to be James Potter and became Severus Snape. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I have told you was true . . . from a certain point of view.

_Harry turns away._

**Harry. **A certain point of view?

**Ghost. **Harry. You're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view.

_Sirius pauses sadly._

James was a good friend.

_Harry turns with interest._

When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Magic was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as an Auror. I  
>thought that I could instruct him just as well as Albus. I was wrong.<p>

**Harry. **There's still good in him.

**Ghost. **He is more machine now than man. Twisted and evil.

**Harry. **I can't do it, Sirius.

**Ghost. **You cannot escape your destiny. You must face Severus Snape again.

**Harry. **I can't kill my own father.

**Ghost. **Then the Dark Lord has already won. You were our only hope.

**Harry. **Albus spoke of another.

**Ghost. **The other he spoke of is your twin sister.

**Harry. **But I have no sister.

**Ghost. **Hmm. To protect you both from the Dark Lord, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Dark Lord knew, as I did, if James were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous.

**Harry. **Hermione. Hermione is my sister.

**Ghost. **Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Harry. They do you credit. But they could be made to serve the Dark Lord.

_Exit all._


	14. Army Briefing

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Groups of ships orbit Gringotts. On board the selkie cruiser_ Black Lake_ are the members of Dumbledore's Army, including General Ron Weasley, General Dean Thomas, Princess Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid, Percy, and Commander Neville Longbottom._

**Ron. **_[to Dean] _Well, look at you. General, huh?

**Dean. **Someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the Battle of Wiltshire.

**Ron. **Well, don't look at me, pal. I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were looking for somebody to lead this crazy attack.

**Dean. **I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it.

**Ron. **Well, who says they didn't? But I ain't crazy. You're the respectable one, remember?

_Enter DA Head of State Millicent Bagnold._

**Bagnold. **The Dark Lord has made a critical error. And the time for our attack has come.

_An image appears of the half-completed Dark Mark orbiting the Forbidden Forest._

The data brought to us by the Gryffindor spies pinpoints the exact location of the Dark Lord's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems on this Dark Mark are not yet operational. With the Ministry fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Dark Lord himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Dark Mark. Many Gryffindors died to bring us this information. Admiral Murcus, please.

_Enter DA Admiral Murcus, a tall clever selkie._

**Murcus. **You can see here the Dark Mark orbiting the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts. Although the weapon systems on this Dark Mark are not yet operational, the Dark Mark does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by a Shield Charm, which is generated from the nearby Forbidden Forest.

_An image of a shield surrounds the image of the Dark Mark._

The Shield Charm must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted.

_The images vanish. It is replaced by an image of the trench route through the Dark Mark._

Once the Shield Charm is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the brooms fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor. General Thomas has volunteered to lead the broom attack.

**Ron. **Good luck. You're gonna need it.

**Murcus. **General Croaker.

_Enter General Saul Croaker, a former Ministry commander who has recently defected to the Army._

**Croaker. **We have stolen a small Ministry shuttle. Disguised as a cargo broom and using a secret Ministry code, a strike team will land in the Forbidden Forest and deactivate the Shield Charm.

**Percy. **Sounds dangerous.

**Hermione. **I wonder who they found to pull that off.

**Croaker. **General Weasley. Is your strike team assembled?

_Hermione looks at Ron in surprised admiration._

**Ron. **My team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle.

**Hagrid. **What about me? You didn't think I was gonna let you do this alone, did you, old buddy?

**Ron. **Well, it's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you.

**Hagrid. **Well, it is my decision to come along, Ron.

**Ron. **That's one.

**Hermione. **General. Count me in.

_Enter Harry and Hedwig._

**Harry. **I'm with you, too.

_Harry looks into Hermione's eyes._

**Hermione. **What is it?

**Harry. **Ask me again sometime.

**Ron. **Harry.

**Harry. **Hi, Ron . . . Hagrid.

**Hedwig. **Looks like we're on another exciting adventure, eh, Percy?

**Percy. **"Exciting" is hardly the word I would choose.

_Exit everyone but Ron and Dean._

_The two old friends are talking about the _Ford Anglia_._

**Ron. **Look: I want you to take her. I mean it. Take her. You need all the help you can get. She's the fastest car in the fleet.

**Dean. **All right, old buddy. You know, I know what she means to you. I'll take good care of her. She . . . she won't get a scratch. All right?

**Ron. **Right.

_He starts to turn away._

I got your promise. Not a scratch.

**Dean. **Look, would you get going, you pirate.

_The two ex-cons exchange salutes._

Good luck.

**Ron. **You, too.

_Exit Dean._

_Ron boards the Ministry shuttle, where Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, Percy, and Hedwig already are._

_[to Harry] _You got her warmed?

**Harry. **Yeah. She's coming up.

**Hagrid. **_[__growls a complaint]_

**Ron. **I don't think the Ministry had half-giants in mind when they designed her, Hagrid.

_He stares off into the distance at the _Ford Anglia_._

**Hermione. **Hey. Are you awake?

**Ron. **Yeah. I just got a funny feeling. Like I'm not gonna see her again.

**Hermione. **Come on, General. Let's move.

**Ron. **Right. Hagrid.

**Hagrid. **_[r__oars]_

**Ron. **Let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready, everybody?

**Harry. **All set.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Percy. **Here we go again.

_The shuttle leaves the bridge of _Black Lake.

**Ron. **All right. Hang on.

_Exit shuttle into Apparition._


	15. Lord Voldemort II

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_The Dark Lord Voldemort, once known as Tom Riddle, sits in his throne room on board the Dark Mark. At his side are Amelia Bones and Pansy Parkinson, among his dark side acolytes and guards._

_Enter Severus Snape._

**Snape. **What is thy bidding, my Master?

**Voldemort. **Send the fleet to the far side of the Forbidden Forest. There it will stay until called for.

**Snape. **What of the reports of the Army fleet massing near Gringotts?

**Voldemort. **It is of no concern. Soon the DA will be crushed and young Potter will be one of us. Your work here is finished, my friend. Go out to the command broom and await my orders.

_Snape bows._

**Snape. **Yes, my Master.

_Exit Snape._


	16. Broom Chase

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_The stolen Ministry shuttle approaches the two Ministry cruisers: _Slytherin _and _Half-Blood Prince_. They two starbrooms surround the Dark Mark, which orbits the Forbidden Forest._

**Ron. **If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick, Hagrid.

**Hagrid. **_[growls in agreement]_

**Savage. **_[over transmitter] _We have you on our screen now. Please identify.

**Ron. **Shuttle _Chronos _requesting deactivation of the Shield Charm.

**Savage. **Shuttle _Chronos_. Transmit the clearance code for shield passage.

**Ron. **Transmission commencing.

**Hermione. **Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid.

**Ron. **It'll work. It'll work.

**Hagrid. **_[whines nervously]_

**Harry. **Snape's on that broom.

**Ron. **Now don't get jittery, Harry. There are a lot of command brooms. Keep your distance, though, Hagrid. But don't look like you're trying to keep your distance.

**Hagrid. **How am I supposed to do that?

**Ron. **I don't know. Fly casual.

_On the _Half-Blood Prince_, Admiral Gifford Ollerton oversees the work of Controller Savage._

_Enter Lord Snape._

**Snape. **Where is that shuttle going?

**Ollerton. **_[into transmitter] _Shuttle _Chronos_. What is your cargo and destination?

**Ron. **_[over transmitter] _Parts and technical crew for the Forbidden Forest.

**Snape. **Do they have a code clearance?

**Ollerton. **It's an older code, sir. But it checks out. I was about to clear them.

_Just as Snape senses Harry, Harry senses Snape._

**Harry. **I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come.

**Ron. **It's your imagination, kid. Come on. Let's keep a little optimism here.

**Hagrid. **_[growls anxiously]_

_On the _Prince_'s bridge, Ollerton looks at Snape._

**Ollerton. **Shall I hold them?

**Snape. **No. Leave them to me. I will deal with them myself.

**Ollerton. **As you wish, my Lord. _[to Savage] _Carry on.

_On the _Chronos_, Ron begins to feel anxious._

**Ron. **They're not going for it, Hagrid.

**Savage.** _[__over transmitter] _Shuttle _Chronos_. Deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course.

**Hagrid. **_[barks]_

**Ron. **Okay. I told you it was gonna work. No problem.

_The _Marauder _lands in the Forbidden Forest. They see a couple of Ministry troops there._

**Percy. **O! I told you it was dangerous here.

**Hermione. **Shall we try and go around?

**Harry. **It will take time.

**Ron. **This whole party will be for nothing if they see us. Hagrid and I will take care of this. You stay here.

**Harry. **Quietly. There might be more of them out there.

**Ron. **Hey. It's me.

_It is going all right, until Ron steps onto a stick._

_The scouts turn._

**First Scout. **Go for help. Go.

**Harry. **_[sarcastic]_ Great. Come on.

_Harry and Hermione run after Ron and Hagrid._

_Ron strikes the first scout. He is knocked against a tree._

_The second scout heads off, but Hagrid takes out his crossbow. The second scout dies._

_As Ron fights the first scout, Hermione sees two more on brooms._

**Hermione. **Over there. Two more of them.

**Harry. **I see them.

_Hermione jumps on a broom._

Wait! Hermione!

_Harry jumps onto the broom and the two Potters race off after the two scouts._

**Ron. **Hey. Wait.

_The first scout lunges at him._

Ahh!

_He flips the scout over, knocking him out._

_Harry and Hermione continue to chase after the scouts._

**Harry. **Quick. Jam their transmitter. Center switch.

_Hermione presses the switch and races after the scouts._

_Enter Fifth Scout._

_Harry ducks as Hermione successfully gains on the scouts._

Move closer.

_The scouts veer recklessly, but Hermione stays on them. The third scout falls and dies._

Get alongside that one.

_Hermione accelerates, and Harry slides onto the broom. He flips the fourth scout off his broom. He dies._

_Harry gains control of the broom._

_The fifth scout remains ahead of them._

Get him.

_Enter Sixth Scout and Seventh Scout._

_They fire on Harry and Hermione._

Keep on that one. I'll take these two.

_Harry slows his broom. He is now in front of the surprised scouts. Harry uses the broom's cannon to fire on the scouts._

_The sixth scout's broom goes out of control. He dies._

_Harry keeps on the seventh scout's tail._

_Hermione is still chasing the fifth scout. She flies up until she is almost directly above the scout. She fires down on him. He keeps going._

_She moves down, alongside him. The fifth scout draws his rifle, and fires on Hermione._

_Her broom goes out of control._

_The fifth scout glances back. He crashes into a tree and dies._

_Hermione falls and passes out._

_The seventh scout runs his broom into Harry's. A fallen tree forms a bridge across their path. The scout flies under as Harry flies over. Then crashes down on the scout._

_Both riders look ahead - a wide trunk looms directly in Harry's path, but the scout's broom beside him makes it almost impossible for him to avoid it. Harry banks with all his might, leaning almost horizontal over the scout's broom, and is able to make it by, just clipping the tree. When he straightens, he and the scout discover that their two brooms have locked and are moving as one._

_Another big tree looms in Harry's path. He reacts instinctively and dives off his broom. The two brooms come apart a second before Harry's explodes against a tree. The scout sweeps out and circles back to find Harry._

_Harry rises from the undergrowth as the scout bears down on him and opens fire with his cannon. Harry ignites his lightwand and begins deflecting the bolts. The scout's broom keeps coming. Harry steps aside and chops off the broom's control vanes with one mighty slash. The seventh scout's bike begins to shudder, then, pitching and rolling, it rises up to slam directly into a tree in a giant ball of fire. He dies._

_Harry deactivates the lightwand, and walks away, back toward Ron, Hagrid, Percy, and Hedwig._

**Percy. **O! General Weasley. Somebody's coming.

_Ron, Hagrid, and the others raise their weapons._

_Enter Harry._

**Ron. **Harry. Where's Hermione?

**Harry. **What? She didn't come back?

**Ron. **I thought she was with you.

**Harry. **We got separated. Hey. We better go look for her.

**Ron. **_[__to DA officer] _Take the squad ahead. We'll meet at the Shield Charm at 0300.

**Harry. **Come on, Hedwig. We'll need your scanners.

_Exit DA commandos._

**Percy. **Don't worry, Master Harry. We know what to do. _[to Hedwig] _And you said it was pretty here. Ugh!

_Exit Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Percy, and Hedwig_


	17. Firenze

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Firenze Centaurus, a centaur with white blond hair, a palomino body, and blue eyes._

_Firenze discovers the unconscious form of Princess Hermione Granger. Wary, he begins poking her with his spear._

_Hermione awakes._

**Hermione. **Cut it out.

_Firenze jumps back, his spear held high._

**Firenze. **_[in Ancient Greek] _Who are you? What do your want?

**Hermione. **I'm not going to hurt you.

_She stands up and sits on a log._

_[sighs] _Well, looks like I'm stuck here. Trouble is, I don't know where here is. Maybe you can help me. Come on. Sit down.

**Firenze.** _[in Ancient Greek__] _I am warning you . . .

**Hermione. **I promise I won't hurt you. Now come here.

**Firenze. **_[growls]_

**Hermione. **All right. You want something to eat?

_She holds out a ration bar. She breaks off a piece and eats it to show him it's not poisonous._

_Firenze cautiously steps forward._

**Firenze. **_[in Ancient Greek] _Well, this looks all right. Maybe you're not so bad.

**Hermione. **That's right. Come on. Hmmm?

_Firenze takes the bar, sits down, and starts eating._

_Hermione removes her helmet. Firenze jumps up, his spear pointed menacingly._

_Hermione holds out the helmet._

Look. It's a hat. It's not going to hurt you. Look.

_Reassured, Firenze lowers his spear. He examines the helmet._

You're a jittery little thing, aren't you?

_Firenze drops the helmet. He tilts his head, listening._

**Firenze. **_[in Ancient Greek__] _O! I detect interlopers . . . humans.

**Hermione. **What is it?

_A laser bolt fires toward them. Firenze ducks behind the log. Hermione draws her rifle. She ducks beside Firenze._

_Enter Eighth Scout._

**Eighth Scout. **Freeze. Come on. Get up.

_Hermione rises._

_Enter Ninth Scout._

_[to Ninth Scout] _Go get your ride and take her back to base.

**Ninth Scout. **Yes, sir.

_Firenze hits the eighth scout with his spear._

**Eighth Scout. **What the . . . ?

_Hermione grabs a fallen branch and hits him on the head with it. He is knocked out. She aims her rifle at the ninth scout. He takes off on his broom. She fires on it._

_The ninth scout crashes into the eight scout's broom. They both explode._

_Firenze comes out of hiding._

**Firenze. **_[in Ancient Greek] _Thank the gods. We're safe. You have earned my trust, human.

_Hermione holsters her rifle._

**Hermione. **Come on. Let's get out of here.

_Exit Hermione and Firenze._


	18. Lord Voldemort III

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Dark Lord Voldemort sits in his throne room on the Dark Mark. He is surrounded by Bones, Parkinson, and Ministry guards_

_Enter Lord Snape._

**Voldemort. **I told you to remain on the command broom.

**Snape. **A small Army force has penetrated the Shield Charm and landed in the Forbidden Forest.

**Voldemort. **Yes. I know.

_The Dark Lord turns to face his apprentice._

**Snape. **My son is with them.

**Voldemort. **Are you sure?

**Snape. **I have felt him, my Master.

**Voldemort. **Strange that I have not. I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear, Lord Snape.

**Snape. **They are clear, my Master.

**Voldemort. **Then you must go to the Forbidden Forest and wait for him.

**Snape. **He will come to me?

**Voldemort. **I have foreseen it. His compassion for you will be his undoing. He will come to you. And then you will bring him before me.

**Snape. **As you wish.

_Exit Snape._


	19. New Allies

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Harry._

_Harry picks up the fallen helmet of Hermione Granger._

**Ron's Voice. **Harry. Harry.

_Harry runs over to where the others are._

**Percy. **O! Master Harry.

**Harry. **There's two more wrecked brooms back there. And I found this.

_He tosses the helmet to Ron, who examines it._

**Percy. **I'm afraid that Hedwig's sensors can find no trace of Princess Hermione.

**Ron. **I hope she's all right.

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

_Hagrid begins to walk away._

**Ron. **What, Hagrid?

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

_Ron begins to follow Hagrid._

**Ron. **What, Hagrid?

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

_He approaches a dead animal hanging from a tree branch._

_Enter Harry, Ron, Percy, and Hedwig._

**Ron. **Hey. I don't get it.

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

**Ron. **Yeah. It's just a dead animal, Hagrid.

_Hagrid pulls on the animal._

**Harry. **Hagrid. No! Wait! Don't!

_A net wraps around the five of them. They are trapped._

**Ron. **Nice work.

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

**Ron. **Great, Hagrid. Great. Always thinking with your stomach.

**Harry. **Will you take it easy? Let's just find a way to get out of this thing. Ron. Can reach my lightwand?

**Ron. **Yeah. Sure.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

_Hedwig takes out a blade, and begins cutting the net._

**Percy. **Hedwig. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. It's a very long . . .

_The net breaks free and they all fall._

. . . drop!

_Ron and Harry sit up._

_Enter the centaurs._

**Ronan. **_[in Ancient Greek] _O! Intruders.

**Hedwig. **_[whistles]_

**Ronan. **Eeigh a eeighama.

**Centaurs.** _[__in Ancient Greek]_ What are you doing in our forest?

**Ron. **What?

**Hagrid. **What the . . . ?

_Ronan and the other centaurs point spears at Harry, Ron, Hagrid, and Hedwig._

**Ron. **Hey. Wait.

_Ronan points his spear at Ron._

Hey. Point that thing someplace else.

_He pushes the spear away._

_Ronan argues with one centaur, then returns to his captives._

Hey!

_Ron seizes the spear._

**Harry. **Ron. Don't. It will be all right.

**Ronan.** _[__in Ancient Greek] _Hand over your weapons. Let us show you how we deal with interlopers.

**Harry. **Hagrid. Give them your crossbow.

_Harry hands over his lightwand. Ron hands over his rifle. And Hagrid hands over his crossbow._

_Percy sits up._

**Percy. **O! My head!

**Centaurs. **_[gasp] _Tulumba! Aahh! Ooohh!

**Percy. **O my goodness.

**First Centaur. **Ne gun su da na su dun.

**Centaurs. **_[chanting] _O! Ah! O! Ah! O! Ah! O! Ah!

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

**Percy. **Treeto doro. Bees si loto ni a loca.

**Second Centaur. **Centa wise.

**Harry. **Do you understand anything they're saying?

**Percy. **Oh, yes, Master Harry. Remember that I am fluent in over 6,000,000 forms of communi -

**Ron. **What are you telling them?

**Percy. **Hello, I think. I could be mistaken. They are using a very primitive dialect. But I do believe they think that I am some sort of god.

_Hedwig and Hagrid laugh, as Harry and Ron exchange exasperated looks._

**Ron. **Well, why don't you use your divine influence to get us out of this.

**Percy. **I beg your pardon, General Weasley, but that just wouldn't be proper.

**Ron. **Proper?

**Percy. **It's against my programming to impersonate a deity.

_Harry starts to laugh silently._

**Ron. **Why you . . .

_Ron lunges at the prefect._

_The centaurs jump in defense of their "god."_

My mistake. He's an old friend of mine.

_The centaurs take their prisoners and their "deity" to their herd. There they tie Harry, Ron, and Hagrid to a pole above a fire. They tie Hedwig to a pole nearby. Percy sits on a throne._

Ah! Hey.

**Hagrid. **What's going on?

**Ron. **I have a really bad feeling about this.

_Enter Chiron._

_Chiron stands above everyone else, next to Percy._

**Chiron. **_[says something to Percy in Ancient Greek]_

**Percy. **Ne toya na, ne toyo no. Poyto troid. Me coto a mia.

**Chiron. **Me tota a showa. Pacheet.

**Ron. **What did he say?

**Percy. **I'm rather embarassed, General Weasley. It appears that you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor.

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

**Third Centaur. **O! Ca ca caluta, caluta luta nu.

_More centaurs bang on drums, as the fire is fed._

_Enter Hermione and Firenze._

_The centaurs hold spears at Hermione._

**Hermione. **But these are my friends. Percy. Tell them that they must be set free.

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

**Percy. **Yota toto me cha noto tuno chini. Ne ma mita.

_The centaurs continue what they are doing._

**Ron. **Somehow I get the feeling that that didn't help us very much.

**Harry. **Percy. Tell them if they don't do as you wish, you will become angry. And use your magic.

**Percy. **But Master Harry, what magic? I couldn't possibly . . .

**Harry. **Just tell them.

**Percy. **Hardir we harro no woto gosh. Woto gosh. Terewe tu so o gona. No se te tota - boom!

_The centaurs react in fear, until Chiron stands up speaks his skeptism._

You see, Master Harry. They didn't believe me, just as I said they wouldn't.

**Ron. **Hey. Wait . . .

_Ron tries to blow the flames away from him._

_Reaching into the Magic, Harry causes Percy's throne to rise into the air._

_The centaurs react with fear._

**Percy. **What . . . what's happening? O dear! O! Put me down. Help. Somebody help. Master Harry. Hedwig. Somebody, somebody help. Master Harry, Hedwig. Hedwig, quickly. Do something. Somebody. O!

_The centaurs free the captives and Harry lowers Percy to the ground._

_Indignant, Hedwig starts chasing Ronan, shocking him._

_Ron and Hermione embrace. They kiss._

_Harry runs over and hugs Hermione._

_Firenze examines Hedwig._

**Firenze. **O!

**Harry. **Thanks, Percy.

**Percy. **I never knew I had it in me.

_The centaurs take their guests to the home of Chief Magorian._

_[in Greek] _My friends. You must be wondering what all the trouble is about. Well, we were all escaping from a dreadful person called Severus Snape.

_He imitates the sounds of Snape's breathing._

Fortunately, we did meet another man, named Sirius Black. And he fought Severus Snape with a lightwand.

_He imitates rhe activation of lightwands._

The swords flashed and burned. But suddenly Sirius disappeared. And then, they invented the Dark Mark, a terrible weapon. And Master Harry, very clever, got in his Firebolt broom . . .

_He imitates the sounds of the Firebolts fighting._

. . . and flew right up to this Dark Mark. And then he fired. Bang! And the whole thing exploded. It was wonderful.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Percy. **_[in English] _Yes, Hedwig. I was just coming to that. _[to the centaurs, in Greek] _Then, there was a terrible invention, the walkers. And they walked in the snow, and attacked us.

_He imitates the sounds of Ministry walkers._

But Master Harry got in his Nimbus 2001 and he exploded them all.

_He imitates the sounds of the Battle of Tibet._

O my! And then we all got in the _Ford Anglia _and flew to the city of West Ham.

_He imitates the sounds of the _Ford Anglia_'s_ _flying._

And it was so beautiful there, very serene, but Hit Wizards . . . ah my. Don't shoot. Ahh! I was shot and everything fell off. My hands, my legs, and my head. But things were worse for Ron Weasley. He was frozen into carbonite. And we thought he was dead.

_He imitates the sound of Ron's being frozen._

But he wasn't. And we all rescued him and that's how we got to be here. We've come to seek your aid in fighting these enemies. Please help us.

_The centaurs hesitate._

_Harry steps forward._

**Harry. **I realize this concept may be abstract. It may be difficult to draw these connections. But it's terribly important for the entire galaxy, for our Army force to destroy the Ministry presence here in the Forbidden Forest. Look up, there, through the smoke hole in the roof. Just through that tiny hole, you can count a hundred stars. In the whole sky, there are millions, and billions more you can't even see. And they all have regions, and islands, and happy people just like you. And the Ministry is destroying all that. You can . . . you could get dizzy just lying on your back and staring up at all the starshine. You could almost . . . explode, it's so beautiful sometimes. And you're part of the beauty. It's all part of the same Magic. And the Ministry is trying to turn out the lights.

**Hermione. **Do it for the trees.

**Firenze. **_[in Ancient Greek] _Honorable Elders. We have this night received a perilous, wondrous gift, the gift of freedom. _[indicates Percy] _This golden god, whose return has been prophesied since the First Tree, tells us now he will not be our Master, tells we are free to choose as we will . . . that we _must _choose, as all living beings must choose their own destiny. He has come, Honorable Elders, and he will go. No longer may we be slaves to his divine guidance. We are free. Yet how must we comport ourselves? Is a centaur's love of the wood any less because he can leave it? No, his love is more, because he can leave it, yet he stays. so is it with the voice of the Golden One. We can close our eyes, yet we listen. His friends tell us of a Magic, a great living spirit, of which we are all part, even as the leaves are things separate yet part of the tree. We know this spirit, Honorable Elders, though we call it not the Magic. The friends of the Golden One tell us this Magic is in jeopardy, here and everywhere. When the fire reaches the forest, who is safe? Not even the Great Tree of which all things are part, nor its leaves , nor its roots, nor its birds. All are in peril, forever and ever. It is a brave thing to confront such a fire, Honorable Elders. Many will die, that the forest lives on. But the centaurs are brave.

_Firenze pauses, fixing his gaze on his fellow centaurs._

Honorable Elders. We must aid this noble party, not less for the trees, but more for the sake of the _leaves _on the trees. These rebels are like the centaurs, who are like the leaves. Battered by the wind, eaten without thought by the tumult of locusts that inhabit the world. Yet do we throw ourselves on smoldering fires, that another may know the warmth of light. Yet do we make a soft bed of ourselves, that another may know rest. Yet do we swirl in the wind that assails us, to send the fear of chaos into the hearts of our enemies. Yet do we change color, even as the season calls upon us to change. So must we help our brethren, these rebels . . . for so has come a season of change upon us.

_The Centaur Council elders confer with each other._

**Ron. **What's going on?

**Hermione. **I don't know.

_A centaur bangs on a drum, chanting._

**Percy. **Wonderful. We are now a part of the tribe.

**Ron. **Great. Just what I've always wanted. _[laughs]_

_Exit Harry._

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

**Ron. **Well, short help's better than no help at all, Hagrid.

**Firenze. **_[in Ancient Greek] _They have agreed to show you the quickest way to the Shield Charm. I shall lead the scouts.

__Exit Hermione.__

**Percy. **He says the scouts are going to show us the quickest way to the Shield Charm.

**Ron. **Good. How far is it?

_Percy looks at him blankly._

Ask him.

**Percy. **Ronna gi . . .

_Ron pulls him back._

**Ron. **We need some fresh supplies, too.

**Percy. **Yoga do . . .

**Ron. **And try and get our weapons back.

**Percy. **Yoma freedon . . .

**Ron. **Hurry up, will you? I haven't got all day.

_Exit all._


	20. Harry Tells Hermione the Truth

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Harry sits alone, outside._

_Enter Hermione._

**Hermione. **Harry. What's wrong?

**Harry. **Hermione. Do you remember your mother? Your _real _mother?

**Hermione. **Just a little bit. She died when I was very young.

**Harry. **What do you remember?

**Hermione. **Just images, really. Feelings.

**Harry. **Tell me.

**Hermione. **She was very beautiful. Kind, but . . . sad. Why are you asking me this?

**Harry. **I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her.

**Hermione. **Harry. Tell me. What's troubling you?

**Harry. **Snape's here. Now. In this forest.

**Hermione. **How do you know?

**Harry. **I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him.

**Hermione. **Why?

**Harry. **He's my father.

**Hermione. **Your father?

**Harry. **There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear this. But you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Army.

**Hermione. **Harry. Don't talk that way. You have a power I . . . I don't understand and could never have.

**Harry. **You're wrong, Hermione. You have that power, too. In time, you'll learn to use it as I have. The Magic is strong in my family. My father has it. I have it. And . . . my sister has it

_Hermione glances at Harry in understanding._

Yes. It's you, Hermione.

**Hermione. **I know. Somehow . . . I've always known.

**Harry. **Then you know why I have to face him.

**Hermione. **No! Harry. Run away, far away. If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you.

**Harry. **No. You don't. You've always been strong.

**Hermione. **But why must you confront him?

**Harry. **Because there is good in him. I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Dark Lord. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try.

_Harry kisses Hermione on the cheek._

_Exit Harry._

_Enter Ron._

**Ron. **Hey. What's going on?

**Hermione. **Nothing. I just want to be alone for a little while.

**Ron. **Nothing? Come on. Tell me. What's going on?

**Hermione. **I . . . I can't tell you.

**Ron. **_[angry] _Could you tell Harry? Is that who you could tell?

_Hermione turns away from him._

**Hermione. **I . . .

**Ron. **_[fed up] _Ahhh . . .

_Ron starts to walk away._

_Hermione sobs._

_Ron returns._

I'm sorry.

**Hermione. **Hold me.

_They embrace._


	21. Harry and Snape

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Snape._

_Enter Ministry commander and Harry._

**Commander. **This is the DA commander who surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them. And I request permission to conduct a further search of the area. He was armed only with this.

_The commander hands Snape Harry's lightwand._

**Snape. **Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me.

**Commander. **Yes, my Lord.

_Exit Ministry commander._

**Snape. **The Dark Lord has been expecting you.

**Harry. **I know, Father.

**Snape. **So you have accepted the truth.

**Harry. **I've accepted the truth that you were once James Potter, my father.

**Snape. **That name no longer has any meaning for me.

**Harry. **It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Dark Lord hasn't driven it from you fully. That was why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Dark Lord now.

_Snape ignites Harry's lightwand._

**Snape. **I see you have constructed a new lightwand. Your skills are complete.

_He deactivates the lightwand._

Indeed, you are as powerful as the Dark Lord has foreseen.

**Harry. **Come with me.

**Snape. **Sirius once thought as you do. You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my Master.

**Harry. **I will not turn. And you will be forced to kill me.

**Snape. **If that is your destiny.

**Harry. **Search your feelings, Father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate.

**Snape. **It is too late for me, Son.

_The elevator doors open._

The Dark Lord will show you the true nature of the Magic. He is your Master now.

**Harry. **Then my father is truly dead.

_Exit Harry._

**Snape. **_[aside] _I must obey my Master. I must deliver Harry to him. But if Harry can kill the Dark Lord, perhaps . . . perhaps then I will be free.

_Exit Snape._


	22. The Secret Bunker

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Percy, Hedwig, Firenze, Bane, and the DA commandos._

**Hermione. **The main entrance to the control bunker's on the far side of that landing platform. This isn't going to be easy.

**Ron. **Hey. Don't worry. Hagrid and me got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this.

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

**Firenze. **Yub yub, yek ub.

**Percy. **Ne coocha naboo. Yub eida.

**Firenze. **Yachta. Miba miba.

**Hermione. **What's he saying?

**Percy. **He says there is a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge.

_Exit all._

_As they search for the secret entrance, the DA prepare for Apparition._

_Dean sits in the _Ford Anglia _with his goblin copilot Gornuk and human navigator General Newt Scamander, head of DA Intelligence._

**Dean. **Admiral. We're in position. All brooms accounted for.

**Murcus. **Proceed with the countdown. All groups assume attack coordinates.

**Gornuk.** _[__in Gobbledegook] _I have a bad feeling about this.

**Dean. **Don't worry. My friend's down there. He'll have that Shield Charm down on time.

**Gornuk. **_[in Gobbledegook] _I hope you are right.

**Dean. **_[aside] _Or this will be the shortest offensive of all time.

**Murcus. **All craft. Prepare to jump into Apparition on my mark.

**Dean. **All right. Stand by.

_As all craft exit into Apparition, Ron and his group approach the secret bunker. Four scouts guard the bunker with their brooms parked nearby._

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

**Bane. **_[in Ancient Greek] _There it is.

**Ron. **Back door, huh? Good idea.

_Firenze and Bane confer in Ancient Greek._

_Bane runs into the bushes._

It's only a few guards. This shouldn't be too much trouble.

**Hermione. **Well, it only takes one to sound the alarm.

**Ron. **Then we'll do it real quiet-like.

**Percy.** _[__to Firenze, in Greek] _Where has Bane gone?

**Firenze. **_[in Ancient Greek] _He plans to steal one of the scouts' transports.

**Percy. **_[in English] _O! O my! Princess Hermione.

_Hermione clamps her hand over Percy's mouth._

_[lowers voice] _I'm afraid our equine companion has gone and done something rather rash.

**Hagrid. **_[barks]_

**Hermione. **Oh, no.

**Ron. **There goes our surprise attack.

_Bane climbs onto one of the broom._

**Tenth Scout. **Look. Over there. Stop him.

_The other scouts race after Bane and the four of them exit._

**Ron. **Not bad for a little furball. There's only one left. _[to Percy] _You stay here. We'll take care of this.

_Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid head off._

**Percy. **I have decided that we will stay here.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

_The three scouts continue to chase after Bane._

_The eleventh scout fires on Bane. The broom goes into a dizzying roll. Bane reorients his broom and steers around a tree. Another bolt goes by and Bane hops off his broom._

_He grabs a dangling vine and swings away. The scouts chase after his still flying broom._

_Ron taps the tenth scout on the shoulder. He turns and the scout chases him. When the scout turns, he is confronted by the DA strike team. The scout surrenders._

_Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and four DA commandos enter the bunker._

_Exit all._


	23. Lord Voldemort IV

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Dark Lord Voldemort sits on his throne, flanked by two Ministry guards._

_Enter Harry and Snape._

**Voldemort. **Welcome, young Potter. I have been expecting you. You no longer need those.

_Voldemort uses the Magic to release Harry from the cuffs binding his hands._

Guards. Leave us.

_Exit Guards._

I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master.

**Harry. **You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father.

**Voldemort. **O no, my young Auror. You will find that it is you who are mistaken about a great many things.

**Snape. **His lightwand.

_Snape hands Voldemort Harry's lightwand._

**Voldemort. **Ah. Yes. An Auror's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you.

**Harry. **You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead. And you with me.

**Voldemort. **_[laughs] _Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Army fleet.

_Harry looks up sharply._

Yes. I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here.

**Harry. **Your overconfidence is your weakness.

**Voldemort. **Your faith in your friends is yours.

**Snape. **It is pointless to resist, my son.

**Voldemort. **Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends up there in the Dark Forest are walking into a trap. As is your Army fleet. It was I who allowed the DA to know the location of the Shield Charm. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. O! I'm afraid the Shield Charm will be quite operational when your friends arrive.

_Exit all._


	24. The Trap

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and DA commandos (among them Major Giffard Abbott and Lieutenant Jimmy Peakes)._

_The Ministry controllers jump up quickly at the sight of the DA soldiers._

**Ron. **All right. Up. Move. Come on. Quickly. Quickly.

**Hagrid.** _[growls]_

_Enter Ministry officer._

_Peakes knocks him out._

_Exit Ministry controllers._

**Hermione. **Ron. Hurry. The fleet will be here any moment.

**Ron. **_[to commandos] _Charges. Come on, come on.

_The commandos toss grenades to Ron._

_Outside, Percy, Hedwig, and Firenze see several Ministry officers and scouts approaching the bunker._

**Percy. **Oh, my! They'll be captured.

**Firenze. **_[in Ancient Greek] _I have a plan.

_Exit Firenze._

**Percy. **Wait! Wait! Come back! _[to Hedwig] _Hedwig. Stay with me.

_Back in Ministry bunker . . ._

_Enter Ministry Colonel Jugson._

**Jugson. **Freeze.

_Ron tosses the bag of explosives at the officer. He falls unconscious._

_Enter Ministry scouts and officers._

_The Army strike team have no choice, but to hand over their weapons._

**Hagrid. **_[howls in anger]_

_Enter Ministry Commander Avery._

**Avery. **You Army scum.

_Exit all._


	25. It's A Trap

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter __DA fleet, led by Dean, Neville Longbottom, Tiberius McLaggen, and Aiden Lynch._

**Dean. **All wings report in.

**Neville. **Red Leader standing by.

**McLaggen. **Gray Leader standing by.

**Lynch. **Green Leader standing by.

**Neville. **Lock S-foils in attack position.

_The Firebolts approach the Dark Mark._

**Murcus. **May the Magic be with us.

**Gornuk. **Ate-yairee uhare muahare.

**Dean. **We've got to be able to get some kind of a reading on that Shield Charm, up or down.

**Gornuk. **Muahare muke, eh?

**Dean. **Well, how could they be jamming us if they don't know . . . we're coming. _[into transmitter] _Break off the attack. The Shield Charm is still up.

**Neville. **I get no reading. Are you sure?

**Dean. **Pull up. All craft. Pull up.

_The DA backs away from the Dark Mark._

**Murcus. **Take evasive action. Green Group. Stick close to holding sector MV-7.

**Selkie Controller. **Admiral. We have enemy brooms in sector 47.

**Murcus. **It's a trap.

_Enter Ministry brooms, firing on the DA. Ministry cruisers loom beyond them._

**Dean. **Brooms coming in.

**Lynch. **There's too many of them.

_The DA try to fight off the brooms._

**Dean. **Accelerate to attack speed. Draw their fire away from the cruisers.

**Neville. **Copy, Gold Leader.

_The Battle of the Forbidden Forest continues._

_Exit all._


	26. The Dark Mark

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Lord Voldemort sits at his throne, looking on Harry and Snape._

**Voldemort. **Come, boy. See for yourself.

_Harry and Snape see the battle playing out outside._

From here you will witness the final destruction of DA and the end of your insignificant Army.

_Harry glances at his lightwand. Voldemort grins._

You want this, don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Auror weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant.

**Harry. **No.

**Voldemort. **It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now mine.

_As Voldemort tries to seduce Harry, Ron and the others are captured by Ministry officers. Outside more officers and soldiers wait, as well as armored Ministry walkers._

**Twelfth Scout. **All right. Move it. I said move it. Go on.

_The scouts march away their prisoners._

_Enter Percy._

**Percy. **Hello! I say! Over there. Were you looking for me?

**Hagrid. **Run.

**Smith. **Bring those two down here.

**Avery. **Let's go.

_The scouts head after the droids._

**Percy. **Well, they're on their way. Hedwig. Are you sure this was a good idea?

**Avery. **Freeze. Don't move.

**Percy. **We surrender.

_Enter the centaurs._

_The centaurs attack the Ministry officers._

O! Stand back, Hedwig.

_One centaur blows a horn. More centaurs charge out from the bushes at the Ministry soldiers, who dive for cover. Ron grabs a scout and flings him into another. Hagrid does likewise. Hermione snatches up her rifle. She kicks aside a scout and fires and kills a walker pilot._

_The DA members engage the scouts and reclaim their weapons. The scouts fire on and chase the centaurs through the woods._

_Ron takes a rifle and knocks another scout unconscious. Ron and Hermione reach the bunker just as the door shuts. Abbott and Peakes fire after the scouts._

_Far off, scouts run after centaurs. Two centaurs swing out and knock the two Hit Wizards back._

_A centaur swinging on a hang glider drops rocks on the scouts. He is shot down by another scout._

_Centaurs swing rocks at the scouts, causing them to fall over._

_Ron and Hermione continue to fire on the scouts., as the examine the controls to the bunker._

**Hermione. **The code's changed. We need Hedwig.

_Ron finds a socket._

**Ron. **Here's the terminal.

_Hermione pulls out her transmitter._

**Hermione. **Hedwig. Where are you? We need you at the bunker right away.

_Ron fires and kills a scout._

_Far off, Hedwig receives Hermione's message._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Percy. **Going? What do you mean, you're going? But . . . but where, Hedwig? No. Wait! Hedwig!

_He hurries after Hedwig._

O! This is no time for heroics. Come back.

_As the battle on land goes on, the space battle is just as bad._

**Dean. **Watch yourself, Neville. Three from above.

**Neville. **_[to Laura Madley and Terry Boot] _Red Three. Red Two. Pull in.

**Dean. **Got it.

**Lynch. **Three of them coming in, 20 degrees.

**Neville. **Cut to the left. I'll take the leader.

_Neville fires and destroys the lead Ministry broom. Another follows Neville. He dodges and the broom crashes into a huge selkie cruiser._

_Neville sees three more brooms._

They're heading for the medical frigate.

_Dean destroys one of the brooms. Then he goes after the other two._

**Scamander. **Pressure steady.

_Dean destroys the other two brooms, and notices the cruisers have not moved._

**Dean. **Only the brooms are attacking. I wonder what those Ministry cruisers are waiting for.

_On the _Half-Blood Prince _. . ._

_Enter General Godelot._

**Godelot. **_[to Admiral Ollerton] _We're in attack position now, sir.

**Ollerton. **Hold here.

**Godelot. **We're not going to attack?

**Ollerton. **I have my orders from the Dark Lord himself. He has something special planned. We only need to keep them from escaping.

_What that is, Voldemort is about to show Harry._

**Voldemort. **As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station. _[into transmitter] _Fire at will, Commander.

_Hearing this, Governor Bonaccord turns to the gunner._

**Bonaccord. **Fire.

_The Dark Mark destroys a selkie cruiser. This is seen by General Dean Thomas._

**Dean. **That blast came from the Dark Mark. That thing's operational. _Black Lake_. This is Gold Leader.

**Murcus. **We saw it. All craft prepare to retreat.

**Dean. **You won't get another chance at this, Admiral.

**Murcus. **We have no choice, General Thomas. Our cruisers can't repel firepower of that magnitude.

**Dean. **Ron will have that Shield Charm down. We've got to give him more time.

_The Battle of the Forbidden Forest continues . . ._

_Exit all._


	27. The Battle Continues

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Ron and Hermione are still at the bunker. Scouts fire on them. They are quickly killed by spear-wielding centaurs._

_Enter Percy and Hedwig._

**Percy. **We're coming.

_Enter Thirteenth Scout._

_Ron shoots and kills him._

**Ron. **_[to droids] _Come on. Come on.

_The droids reach the bunker, as scouts fire on Ron and Hermione. Hedwig plugs into the terminal._

**Percy. **Oh, Hedwig! Hurry!

_But before anything can happen, Hedwig is shot by a scout. Ron fires and kills said scout._

_Hedwig falls over, unconscious._

My goodness! Hedwig. Why did you have to be so brave?

**Ron. **Well, I suppose I could hot-wire this thing.

**Hermione. **I'll cover you.

_As Ron concentrates, Hermione fires on the Ministry soldiers._

_Nearby, a centaur is shot and killed. Another centaur turns and finds him dead._

_Meanwhile, in space, the Dark Mark destroys another DA cruiser. Neville swerves away from the explosion._

**Dean. **Yes. I said closer. Move as close as you can and engage those Ministry cruisers at point-blank range.

**Murcus. **At that close range we won't last long against those Ministry cruisers.

**Dean. **We'll last longer than we will against that Dark Mark. And we might just take a few of them with us.

_The DA cruisers and brooms close in on the Ministry cruisers. Ministry brooms zoom around, trying to defend the cruisers._

_Ritchie Coote blasts part of a Ministry cruiser._

**Coote. **She's gonna blow!

_The cruiser explodes. The Ministry fires and kills Coote._

_Jack Sloper spirals away from a Ministry broom._

**Sloper. **I'm hit!

_He smashes into a Ministry cruiser and dies._

_Exit all._


	28. The Tide Turns

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Enter Lord Voldemort, in his throne, trying to seduce Harry._

**Voldemort. **Your fleet is lost. And your friends in the Dark Forest will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice.

_Harry glances at Snape, but his father does not move._

The Army will die . . . as will your friends.

_Harry glances at his lightwand._

Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon. Strike me down with all of your hatred. And your journey toward the dark side will be complete.

_Harry turns away from the Dark Lord. Then using the Magic, he takes his lightwand and activates the emerald blade._

_He tries to kill Voldemort, but his blade is met by the crimson blade of Severus Snape._

_As Voldemort laughs, two centaurs in the forest run from a Ministry walker._

_Enter Hagrid and two centaurs._

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

_The two centaurs and Hagrid jump onto the Ministry walker. Lieutenent Smith sees one of the centaurs._

_He turns to pilot Herbert Burke._

**Smith. **Look.

**Burke. **Get him off of there.

_When Smith rises from the walker, he is taken by Hagrid and thrown to the ground._

_The two centaurs beat Burke and take control of the walker._

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

_Hagrid sticks his head into the walker._

What do you think you're doing? Have you ever piloted a craft such as this before? Oh, I guess you probably haven't. Move over. Let me handle this.

_Hagrid enters the walker and closes the door._

_They fire on another walker and destroy it._

_[barks and laughs]_

_The two centaurs the walker was chasing cheer._

_The DA walker fires on the Ministry soldiers._

**Centaur. **Ye-ah-ha-ha!

_A centaur tosses a rock around a broom a scout is riding. The broom spins around a tree, crashes, and explodes._

_Another scout runs into a rope tied between two trees. He explodes and dies._

_More centaurs toss stones on the heads of more scouts._

_Two more centaurs ram two logs into each side of a Ministry walker. It explodes._

_More logs cause another walker to trip and fall. It explodes._

_Meanwhile, Ron still works on the controls._

**Ron. **I think I got it. I got it.

_Ron's maneuvering causes the blast doors to close over the doors to the bunker._

_Soon after, Hermione is shot and injured._

**Percy. **O! Princess Hermione! Are you all right?

_Ron checks her wounded arm._

**Ron. **Let's see.

**Hermione. **It's not bad.

_Enter Officer Cantankerus Nott._

**Cantankerus. **Freeze.

**Percy. **Oh, dear!

**Cantankerus. **Don't move.

_Hermione shows Ron that she still has her rifle, hidden from Cantankerus._

**Ron. **I love you.

**Hermione. **I know.

**Cantankerus. **Hands up. Stand up.

_Hermione takes her rifle and fires on Cantankerus._

_He dies._

_Enter DA-claimed walker._

**Ron. **Stay back.

_Ron steps forward. His hands are raised in surrender until Hagrid reveals himself._

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

**Ron. **Hagrid.

**Hagrid. **_[__growls]_

**Ron. **Get down here. She's wounded.

**Hagrid. **_[__growls and starts to rise]_

**Ron. **No. Wait. _[to Hermione] _I've got an idea.

_Exit all._


	29. Harry vs Snape

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Harry's attempted assassination of Lord Voldemort leads to a duel between him and Lord Severus Snape._

_Harry kicks his father and the Death Eater falls down the steps._

**Voldemort. **_[laughs] _Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you.

_As Snape rises to his feet, Harry deactivates his lightwand._

**Snape. **Sirius has taught you well.

**Harry. **I will not fight you, Father.

_Snape walks up the steps toward Harry._

**Snape. **You are unwise to lower your defenses.

_Snape lunges at Harry. His red blade is met by Harry's green one._

_Their duel continues._

_Harry deactivates his lightwand and flips onto the balcony._

**Harry. **Your thoughts betray you, Father. I feel the good in you, the conflict.

**Snape. **There is no conflict.

**Harry. **You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before. And I don't believe you'll destroy me now.

**Snape. **You underestimate the power the dark side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny.

_Snape tosses his still activated blade at the balcony. It, along with Harry, crash to the ground._

**Voldemort. **_[laughs] _Good. Good.

_Snape activates his lightwand and heads off to search for Harry._

_Exit all._


	30. The Destruction of the Shield Charm

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_In the battle in space, the Dark Mark is no longer firing, lest they destroy their own cruisers. However, the Ministry cruisers fire on the DA brooms and cruisers. Ministry brooms angle toward a DA cruiser._

**Dean. **Watch out. Squad at .06.

**McLaggen. **I'm on it, Gold Leader.

_Terry destroys the Ministry brooms._

**Neville. **Good shot, Red Two.

**Dean. **Now, come on, Ron, old buddy. Don't let me down.

_Ron, however, is contacting Ministry officer Avery._

**Ron. **_[as Smith] _It's over, Commander. The Army has been routed. They're fleeing into the woods. We need reinforcements to continue the pursuit.

**Avery. **Send three squads to help. Open the back door.

_Hestia Carrow nods._

**Carrow. **Sir.

_The squads head out only to be met by herds of DA members._

_Ron stands in front of the bunker and shrugs._

_The commandos enter the bunker, planting explosives._

**Ron. **Throw me another charge.

_Hagrid tosses Ron a charge._

**Hagrid. **_[howls]_

_As Ron plants the charge on the ceiling, Snape continues searching for Harry._

**Snape. **You cannot hide forever, Harry.

**Harry's Voice. **I will _not _fight you.

**Snape. **Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes. Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for . . .

_Snape probes Harry's mind._

Sister. So you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Sirius was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will.

_Harry activates his lightwand and attacks Snape._

**Harry. **Never!

_They fight._

_This duel is far more aggressive than the duel they engaged in on West Ham._

_Harry angrily defeats Snape, slicing off both of his arms._

_Voldemort climbs down the steps, laughing._

**Voldemort. **Good. Your hate has made you powerful. Now fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side.

_Harry glances at his prosthetic arm, then at Snape's prosthetic arms he'd sliced off._

_He deactivates his lightwand._

**Harry. **Never.

_He tosses his lightwand aside._

I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, Riddle. I am an Auror, like my father before me.

**Voldemort. **So be it, Auror.

_As he says this, Ron and the other commandos run from the Shield Charm bunker._

**Ron. **Move. Move. Move.

_They jump back and watch, as the Shield Charm explodes._

_The DA fleet in space realizes this._

**Murcus. **The Shield Charm is down. Commence attack on the Dark Mark's main reactor.

**Dean. **We're on our way. Red Group. Gold Group. All brooms follow me. _[laughs] _Told you they'd do it.

_Gornuk joins in Dean's laughter._

_The DA fleet moves in to attack the Dark Mark._

_Exit all._


	31. The Fall of Lord Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Lord Voldemort advances on Harry._

**Voldemort. **If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed.

_The Dark Lord unleashes powerful blasts of crimson light at the defenseless young Auror._

_Snape gets to his feet._

Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand.

_He shoots more lightning at Harry._

Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side.

_Snape stands at the Dark Lord's side, conflicted._

You have paid the price for your lack of _vision_.

_Harry screams in agony._

**Harry. **Father. Please. Help me. Aaaarrrrghh!

_Voldemort turns off the lightning._

**Voldemort. **Now, young Potter, you will pay the price in full. You will die.

_Voldemort unleashes his full power at the young Auror. Harry screams with pure agony._

_And at this moment, Snape remembers his wife Lily Evans. At this moment, he remembers Harry is their son. At this moment, he remembers he is the Chosen One. And at this moment, Severus Snape no longer exists._

_Auror General James Potter is reborn._

**James. **No.

_James lifts the tyrannical Dark Lord into the air._

No!

_James carries Voldemort over to the elevator shaft, and tosses him down._

_And Riddle's mortal form is destroyed, his powers temporarily broken._


	32. Lynch's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_The DA brooms fly low over the Dark Mark's surface. avoiding lasers._

**Neville. **I'm going in.

_Neville dives into the exhaust port._

**Gornuk. **Peh dea te.

**Dean. **Here goes nothing.

_The entire fleet enters the exhaust port._

Now lock on to the strongest power source. It should be the power generator.

**Neville. **Form up. And stay alert. We could run out of space real fast.

_As the fly through the exhaust port, Ministry brooms follow. One broom gets lucky and destroys Harper._

**Dean. **Split up and head back to the surface. And see if you can get a few of those Ministry brooms to follow you.

**Lynch. **I copy, Gold Leader.

_Terry and Lynch lead the Ministry brooms away from the Dark Mark._

_One broom almost hits the _Ford Anglia_._

**Dean. **That was too close.

**Gornuk. **_[in Gobbledegook] _Yeah.

**Murcus. **We've got to give those brooms more time. Concentrate all fire on that Super Ministry Cruiser.

_The brooms all fire on the _Half-Blood Prince_'s bridge Shield Charm. They explode._

**Godelot. **Sir. We've lost our bridge Shield Charm.

**Ollerton. **Intensify the forward batteries. I don't want anything to get through.

_Lynch flies toward the _Prince_._

Intensify forward firepower!

**Lynch. **Ahhhh!

**Godelot. **Too late!

_Lynch crashes into the _Prince_, killing himself and everyone on the bridge._

_The _Prince _crashes into the Dark Mark and explodes._

_Exit all._


	33. The Death of James Potter

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Alarms sound through the Dark Mark, as Harry helps his dying father to the late Dark Lord's broom._

_He stops at the ramp to the broom._

**James. **Harry. Help me take this mask off.

**Harry. **But you'll die.

**James. **Nothing . . . can stop that now. Just for once . . . let me look on you with my own eyes.

_Harry removes the greasy black hair of Severus Snape. Then he removes Snape's pale sallow face with cold black eyes._

_The face beneath is pale, scarred, and bald with hazel eyes and round glasses. Whatever remained of James's handsome features were gone after his duel with Sirius Black._

_James smiles for the first time in years._

_Luke cries softly._

Luminous beings are we, Harry. Not this crude matter.

_Harry shakes his head, but is speechless._

Now go, my son. Leave me.

**Harry. **No. You're coming with me. I'll not leave you here. I've got to save you.

_James smiles, thinking of Sirius and Albus, wishing to think them for the training they provided for his son._

**James. **_[aside] _Perhaps now I shall be reunited with them. _[to Harry] _You already have, Harry. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister . . . you were right.

_He dies._

**Harry. **Father. I won't leave you.

_Exit all._


	34. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Neville and the _Ford Anglia _move in on the Dark Mark's main reactor._

**Neville. **There it is.

**Dean. **All right, Neville. Go for the power regulator on the north tower.

**Neville. **Copy, Gold Leader. I'm already on my way out.

_Neville fires where Dean ordered, then flies away._

_Dean hits the main reactor and does likewise._

**Murcus. **Move the fleet away from the Dark Mark.

_Harry, Neville, and Dean fly away from the Dark Mark, just as the battle station explodes._

_Everyone down in the Forbidden Forest cheer._

**Percy. **They did it.

**Ron. **I'm sure Harry wasn't on that thing when it blew.

**Hermione. **He wasn't. I can feel it.

**Ron. **You love him.

_Hermione looks at him. He smiles._

Don't you?

**Hermione. **Yes.

**Ron. **All right. I understand. Fine. When he comes back, I won't get in the way.

_Hermione begins to understand. She laughs._

**Hermione. **O! No. It's not like that at all. He's my brother.

_Ron looks away in surprise. They kiss. Then they both grin and kiss again._

_Enter Firenze._

**Firenze. **_[in Ancient Greek] _It's over.

_Far off, two centaurs blow horns to announce a celebration._

_However, before this, Harry lays James's body into the flames, cremating him. He mourns for James Potter, the father he barely knew._

**Harry. **With these flames, I burn the name Severus Snape. Let the memory of James Potter live forever among the stars.

_Across the galaxy, there are fireworks._

_On West Ham, people are seen cheering, as brooms fly around._

_In Surrey, all of the citizens cheer, as they especially are sick of the Ministry's tyranny._

_In Spinner's End, every citizen - human and house-elf - cheer._

**House-Elf. **We is free!

_In London, everyone cheers outside the home of the Ministry Headquarters and where Hogwarts Castle once stood. Some rebellious citizens push over the statue of the late politician Tom Riddle._

_And in the Forbidden Forest, everyone - the DA and the centaurs - celebrate._

**Centaurs. **Freedom, we got freedom;  
>And now that we can be free,<br>Come on and celebrate.

Power, we got power;  
>And now that we can be free,<br>It's time to celebrate.

Celebrate the freedom;  
>Celebrate the power;<br>Celebrate the glory;  
>Celebrate the love.<p>

Power, we got power;  
>And now that we can be free,<br>It's time to celebrate.

*Celebrate the light; (Freedom!)  
>Celebrate the might; (Power!)<br>Celebrate the fight; (Glory!)  
>Celebrate the love.<br>Celebrate the love.  
>Celebrate the love.<p>

Glory, we found glory.  
>The power showed us the light,<br>And now we all live free.

Celebrate the light; (Freedom!)  
>Celebrate the might; (Power!)<br>Celebrate the fight; (Glory!)  
>Celebrate the love.<br>Celebrate the love.  
>Celebrate the love.<br>Celebrate the love.

_During the celebration, Ron and Dean run at each other and hug. Percy dances with Hedwig._

**Hagrid. **_[growls]_

_Hagrid hugs Ron._

_Harry and Hermione embrace._

_Harry and Ron embrace._

_Harry and Neville embrace._

_Ron and Hermione embrace._

_Neville and Hagrid shake hands._

_Firenze dances with Hedwig._

**Dean. **_[to Harry] _I am, er, sorry about your father, Harry.

_Harry looks out on the sidelines. He sees the ghosts of Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore._

_Enter the ghost of James Potter._

_The ghost is younger than James when he died: He has messy black hair, hazel eyes with round glasses, handsome features, and an athletic build, wearing the brown robes of an Auror Master._

**Harry. **_[grins] _It's all right, Dean. In the end, he died a hero.

_Hermione looks over and sees the spirits, recognizing the youngest as the ghost of her birth father._

_James glances at his new form. Then he smiles proudly at his children._

_The ghost of Sirius looks at James, proud once more of his old friend. Then he sets his hand on Albus's shoulder._

_All the Aurors - dead or alive - smile or laugh._

_The Aurors have returned._


End file.
